Lucy's Love Story
by IvyD
Summary: Lissana is beggining to wedge herself in between Lucy and Natsu. Lucy gets kicked off the team and is replaced with Lissana. What will happen? How will this affect the guild? And most of all, how will it affect Lucy? (sorry im bad at summarys but the story is good) A NaLu story.
1. Realization and Betrayal

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic, and I wasn't even planning on making a story at first. So, you should all go thank cherrila and visit her page. Right now. Go ahead.**

**I'll wait.**

**Okay! Here we go! My first ever chapter in my first ever fanfic! YAY!**

**Chapter 1: Realization and Betrayal**

_-flashback-_

_Normal P.O.V._

_It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing. The sun was shining. Everyone was happy except for a certain blonde mage in a lonely corner._

_Lucy P.O.V._

_It was weird. Ever since Lissana came back from Edolas, Natsu and I haven't really gotten to spend much time together like we used to. I don't know why, but it just bothers me for some reason. Everywhere he goes, Lissana follows like some crazy fangirl. It annoys me. I sulked in my corner when I saw Erza my best friend Levy walking towards me. I was about to greet them with a smile when I noticed Levy's grim expression. Erza was sobbing._

"_Oh, no" I thought._

_Levy's P.O.V._

_I was walking through the guild looking for Lucy when I spotted team Natsu. I walked over, but Lucy wasn't with them. They must've been discussing something serious cuz they all looked pretty deep in their thoughts. Then I noticed Lissana. "Where's Lucy" I asked in confusion._

_Erza was the first to snap out of her trance. _

"_Levy, can we ask you to do us a favor?" Erza said with pleading eyes, "None of us have the heart for it" she said single tear slid down her face._

_I wondered what she meant. If it was something that even Erza didn't have the heart to do, it would probably kill me. Then I noticed Lissana's smirk, and compared it to everyone else's serious and grim faces. "No" I thought, "they wouldn't dare do that to Lu-"_

"_We need you to ask Lucy to resign from team Natsu so that Lissana can join!" Natsu said, interrupting my thoughts. I immediately felt sick to my stomach. I doubled over._

"_W-WHAT?" I screamed at him. "NO! YOU CANNOT DO THAT TO LU-CHAN! DID YOU EVEN THINK HOW THIS WOULD AFFECT HER?!" I looked at all of them in disbelief. Erza was now sobbing. Lissana was now sitting in Natsu's lap. I stared at the two, and the realization hit me like a double-decker bus. Levy walked away, Erza following her._

_Erza's P.O.V._

_I followed Levy to where Lucy was. If Lucy wasn't going to be on the team, neither was I. I just noticed I was crying. Sobbing actually. I felt awful for not saying anything in the matter. I was just so shocked. The whole idea of kicking Lucy of the team made me completely paralyzed. All I could do during our team meeting was sit and cry. I promised myself that I would never be so weak in my life. "I have to repay Lucy somehow" I thought. We were now standing in front of her. I noticed Levy was crying now as well._

"_L-lucy" she said, "Natsu a-and the others except Erza w-want you off Team N-natsu!" She yelled, jumping into Lucy's arms sobbing. Lucy didn't say anything. I had to do something. NOW._

"_LUCY!" I screamed. I pointed to Lissana and Natsu, who were now leaning in for a kiss. "Natsu is replacing you with Lissana._**(a/n: Lissana, I HATE YOU FOR NO REASON)**_She tricked into thinking she was more powerful than you, which she is not. Your potential far exceeds Lissana's maximum power" Lucy stood up, and walked over to Natsu and Lissana, a demonic aura surrounding her._

_Lucy's P.O.V._

_Levy suddenly jumped into my arms crying. I listened as she explained everything. Anger slowly boiled up inside of me. Suddenly Erza screamed my name. She explained things even more while I held Levy, who was still crying. When Erza finished, I couldn't take it. I walked over to Natsu and Lissana, who were about to kiss. When I was standing in front of them, I tried, I really tried to brush it off. To let it go. But I couldn't hold it back anymore._**(a/n: pun not intended)**

_Lissana's P.O.V._

_I was almost there! I was finally going to kiss Natsu, just like I've always wanted! And this time, Lucy wasn't around to ruin it. Sure, I may have taken things to the extremes, but it totally about to be worth it! Almost there..._

_I closed my eyes, but instead of Natsu's lips, I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and punch me in the face. I flew across the guild and smashed in the wall. Then, I heard someone scream "LUCY KICK!" The guild doors opened and slammed shut._

_I saw Levy and Erza run after my least favorite blonde mage._

_-flashback end-_

**So? Whaddya think? Diddya like it? Please review follow and favorite me and my story please! **

**If you liked it, don't forget to thank cherilla for telling me to make my story! Later!**


	2. Lisanna's Opinion

**Hey guys! Special thanks to .H, 90, MYK-ON, ****Naeda Beasly, and most of all, the only reason I wrote my story: cherrila! If you like my story, special thanks to these flihbehjhonka people. (flihbehjhonka can mean anything. Obviously in this case it means all things ) Btw sorry it's so short.**

Lisanna's P.O.V.

"That's it" I thought, "That is IT. I HATE Lucy Heartfilia, now and forever! I mean, what did I ever do to her?! I'm absolutely positive she would've done the EXACT same thing. I thought she would understand. I thought that we coulda been friends, but NO! She just HAD to ruin everything! I might have even tried to get her back on the team! I think. Maybe. I DON'T KNOW! Whatever. She is now my rival.

My mortal enemy.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Ouch. I just got beat up by Lucy. Tiny, weak Lucy. I think I just felt some of my pride disappear and some of my dignity wither away. Wow. Maybe she took that too hard. Actually, I just now remembered that you can have tons of people on a team, and I highly doubt that Lissana could forget something as critical as that. **(a/n:OH MY GOD! Is Natsu actually THINKING?!) **And now that I think about it **(a/n: OH MY GOD HE IS!)**, instead of me going fishing with Luce and Happy or going on a job with the team, I'd go somewhere with Lissana. It's almost like I've-

"NATSU!" someone screamed, obviously irritated.

Erza P.O.V.

It's a good thing I'm used to running, because she was a lot faster than I expected. Levy barely kept up. Eventually she passed out and I had to carry her. After what seemed like hours (Levy was A LOT heavier than she looked) we arrived in front of Lucy's apartment. She ran inside and locked herself in her room. Levy went downstairs to pay Lucy's rent, saying that it might cheer her up. I called Freed and asked him to put an enchantment around the apartment so Lisanna and Natsu can't get in.

Lucy's sobs could be heard throughout all of Magnolia.

**And that's the end! Whadidga think? Here are your options:**

**A) Love**

**B) A**

**C) Like**

**D) C**

**X3**


End file.
